Slytherin
by Sui Felton
Summary: Un día normal en la casa de Salazar Slytherin... Drabble escrito para el Harrython 2011. Slytherin!Harry FTW   σωσ / ,*


Título: Slytherin

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin<strong>

Harry apenas y podía abrir los ojos, sin embargo, la leve luminosidad que comenzaba a traspasar por las cortinas de su cama era lo suficientemente molesta como para impedirle seguir teniendo un sueño placentero. Con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado y besó la blanca y suave piel de la espalda desnuda de su novio.

―Draco, despierta… ―murmuró el moreno con voz ronca y perezosa.

―Merlín, cinco minutos más… ―dijo el otro con el mismo tono, cubriendo su rostro con las sabanas hasta envolverse en lo que parecía un enorme capullo.

―Vamos, no seas así. Quiero darme un baño antes de que el resto de los chicos se despierte ―se quejó Potter.

Draco soltó un gemido de frustración y después comenzó a incorporarse, giró el rostro hacia él y le dedicó una mirada soñolienta antes de inclinarse y capturar sus labios en un beso suave y húmedo. Muy húmedo.

―Recuérdame que tengo que matar a Blaise para antes de finalizar el día, por favor ―dijo el rubio, sin despegarse demasiado.

―¿Sigues enfadado con él? ―Harry alzó una ceja y rodeó la cintura de su novio hasta hacerlo caer sobre su cuerpo.

―No lo defiendas, Potter. Le pedí explícitamente que cuidara mis notas de transfiguraciones y el muy bastardo terminó rompiéndolas.

―Amor, ya te explicamos que fue un accidente ―el moreno puso los ojos en blanco ―. Además, no puedo permitir que asesines a mi compañero de laboratorio.

―Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape estará más que feliz de deshacerse de tu equipo, ¿sabes? ―dijo el otro con una sonrisa traviesa.

―¡Hey! ¡Yo también me estoy esforzando mucho! ―exclamó Harry un poco ofendido―. Además, profesor de pociones o no, él sigue siendo el jefe de nuestra casa, ¿no se supone que debería ver por nuestro bienestar y todas esas tonterías?

Esta vez fue Draco el que puso los ojos en blanco.

―Harry, hablas como un Gryffindor; deberías avergonzarte.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar, las cortinas que rodeaban la cama fueron jaladas y un perezoso Theodore Nott hizo su aparición detrás de ellas.

―Por Salazar, ¿no pueden estar callados por una vez? Hay quienes intentamos dormir, ¿saben? ―dijo el otro rubio con ligera molestia.

―Lo sentimos ―dijo Potter con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No, no lo sienten. Si lo sintieran, se irían a follar a otra parte por las noches. No sé los demás, pero yo he comenzado a sospechar que ustedes dos ―los señaló a ambos con un dedo― son unos exhibicionistas.

―No sé de qué te quejas, Theo. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutas, después de todo eres un voyerista―ronroneó Draco contra el pecho de Harry.

―Lo creas o no, Malfoy, hay quienes poseemos un poco de autocontrol ―contestó Theodore mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Lo siento, Theo, regresa a la cama, nosotros iremos a darnos un baño ―dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba con pereza la cadera de su novio.

―¿Otra vez? ―gruñó Blaise desde su cama ―Asegúrense de poner un hechizo en la puerta, no sé si podré soportar verlos otra vez en medio de la _acción_.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraron el comentario.

Antes de entrar al baño, Harry dirigió una mirada hacia la cama vacía que descansaba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Su cama.

―¿Crees que deberíamos pedir que la remuevan? ―preguntó.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el lugar y después se encogió de hombros.

―No le hace daño a nadie. Además, es bueno tenerla en caso de que debamos ocultar otra vez a Sirius, ¿no lo crees?

Momentos después, los dos se encontraban dentro de la enorme y lujosa tina del baño, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Y, como Blaise descubriría más tarde, la puerta no estaba cerrada con un hechizo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 13

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto xDDDDDD


End file.
